Black
by Aria Br
Summary: FICLET "Hari apa ini?"/"Kamis, tanggal empat belas."/"Bulan apa ini?"/"April."/"Jelas bukan valentine, kan!"/ Bukan Valentine huh? Tapi hari itu juga, Izumi memberikan sesuatu untuk Kouichi./"Terima kasih, Izumi!" Wajah Izumi merona merah./RnR?/Don't like don't read


_Lagi baca artikel tentang Black Day dan tiba-tiba dapet aja idenya. Maaf kalau sweet-nya kurang kerasa. My first fic-let. Ini emang agak AU ya~ Izumii soalnya nggak mati di sini. Udah gitu, aku masukin diriku jadi cewek yang disukain Naoya! *fangirling* _

_Haha~ Dozo... read and review ya nanti?_

_Disclaimer: Another milik.. Yukito Ayatsuji. Bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku, aku bakal biarin Izumi bunuh Mei! *Maaf saya bukan Mei-hater tapi yaaa Izumi-fans XD*_

* * *

"Hari apa ini?"

Kouichi mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Teshigawara Naoya bertanya itu padanya. Dia kemudian melirik kalender yang tidak begitu jauh dari jarak pandangnya.

"Kamis, tanggal empat belas."

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Tapi Naoya nyengir lebar. Melihat ekspresi lelaki yang menjadi temannya itu, Kouichi mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Naoya berucap, "Apa sih? Memangnya kau tidak tahu hari ini akan ada apa?" Naoya mencondongkan tubuhnya. Sakakibara Kouichi menggeleng.

"Bulan apa ini?" Kouichi ganti bertanya pada Naoya.

Lelaki itu tertawa renyah. "April."

Kouichi mendengus. "Jelas bukan _valentine_, kan!"

"Memang bukan."

Naoya kemudian memutar matanya, berniat menjelaskan. "Ini _Black Day, _Kouichi!"

"Hee…" Kouichi hanya bisa berkomentar seperti itu. "Hari apaan itu? Jelas bukan _white day. _Apa karena kemarin itu _white day, _maka dari itu kau seenaknya saja menamakan hari ini _black day_? Dasar aneh."

Teshigawara Naoya mengembungkan pipinya. "Black Day itu hari di mana _orang _single sedang menghibur satu sama lain. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai mi lalu beli sesuatu hm, Kouichi? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Haaahh?" Koucihi masih saja tidak mengerti.

"Aku kebanyakan baca buku Korea," ucap Naoya ringan. Lalu dia menari-nari seperti orang gila.

Kouichi menurunkan ponsel yang sedang dimainkannya. "Kau kesal?"

"Karena?"

"Tidak sempat memberi Braide Aria-san cokelat dua bulan lalu."

Wajah Naoya berubah menjadi merah.

"I-Itu…"

Kouichi melanjutkan lagi tanpa ampun, "Tapi anehnya dia masih saja memberimu cokelat saat _white day. _Dia baik, ya?"

"Su-Sudahlah. Kutunggu di kedai ramen ya?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Naoya pergi dari kamar Kouichi.

**Black**

Begitu sampai di kedai mi—yang berganti jadi kafe remang-remang—Kouichi heran melihat beberapa orang yang dia kira mempunyai pacar. Koucihi tidak menyangka saja. Ini aneh. Kenzo Kawahori juga ada di sana. Begitu pula Kyouku Kaneki. Dan yang terakhir… Izumi Akazawa.

Ada angin apa sampai perempuan ini di sini?

Kenapa Mei tidak ada di sini?

"—Mencari Mei? Dia sudah punya pacar. Kau tidak tahu?"

"D-Dengan?" Kouichi takut-takut bertanya.

Naoya yang menjawab. "Tomohiko Kazami."

Kouichi tidak menjawab. Dia memandang _cake _yang telah disediakan di depannya. Perlahan-lahan dia menyendokkan sesendok kue ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya.

Acara Black Day itu berlangsung hambar.

Mereka saling bercerita kenapa mereka _single. _Kouichi yang tidak punya alasan khusus hanya bilang dia tidak tahu. Izumi Akazawa lebih parah. Dia tidak menjawab dan malah melipat tangannya dan menatap setiap orang yang datang dengan pandangan tajam.

Kenzo Kawahori mendengar ponselnya berdering. Dia mengangkatnya. Dari pembicaraannya, sepertinya dia harus segera pergi. Dia berpamitan lalu pergi dari kafe itu.

Diikuti oleh Kyouku Kaneki. Tiba-tiba ada temannya yang muncul mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tentu saja Kyouku Kaneki langsung menunduk dan menurut.

Naoya yang merasa canggung kemudian menggaruk pipinya. "Aku… aku ke kamar mandi ya."

Kouichi menggigit bibirnya. "Akazawa-san, kenapa kamu datang ke sini…?"

"Kouichi-kun—boleh kan?" Dia menambah cepat-cepat. "Apa kamu menyukai cokelat?"

"Cokelat? Bukankah setiap _black day _memakan mi?" Kouichi tidak mengerti.

Izumi beralih, "tapi kan fungsinya sama saja. Menghibur."

Pemuda itu tersenyum sederhana. "Ya tentu saja."

Perempuan itu kemudian merogoh sakunya. Dia memang menggunakan gaun berpergian berwarna merah muda. Dia juga membawa tas selempang tipis yang sangat manis. Anehnya, ada saku di gaun kecilnya itu.

"Ini," Izumi kemudian mengulurkan cokelat yang dibungkus. "—untukmu."

Kouichi mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian dia membukanya perlahan. Menggigitnya pelan-pelan. "Auch! Keras sekali!" Dia melebarkan iris matanya. "—Rasanya… sudah mengabur…?" Kouichi kebingungan memilih kata yang tepat unduk mendeskripsikan rasanya.

Izumi bisa merasakan wajahnya panas. Dia kebingungan memilih kata-kata. Dia kemudian menelan ludah. "Itu… aku buat dua bulan lalu. Untuk… peringatan kakakku. Erm… tapi tidak jadi. Aku masukkan ke kulkas. Kukira rasanya masih enak, tapi…"

Kouichi tertawa, lalu mengunyah cokelat itu dengan senang. "Terima kasih, Izumi. Walaupun memudar, rasanya enak sekali!" Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. "Benar-benar menghiburku. Terima kasih cokelatnya!"

* * *

_Gitu deh. Izumi bikin cokelat buat Kouichi, tapi ga sempet dikasih. Padahal kakaknya meninggal pertengahan tahun.. alasan aja XD_

_Review? My first ficlet._


End file.
